2019 Dunkin Donuts Series season
Team Chart Full Time Teams Part Time Teams Schedule # Daytona International Speedway # Kentucky Speedway # The Minnesota Mile # AKMP (Auto Club Speedway) # Watkins Glen International # Pikes Peak International Raceway # Chicago Motor Speedway # Sonoma Raceway # New Hampshire Motor Speedway # Homestead-Miami Speedway # Charlotte Motor Speedway # Dover International Speedway # Lakewood Speedway # Talladega Superspeedway # Miller Motorsport Park # Riverside International Raceway # Daytona International Speedway # Martinsville Speedway # Coca-Cola Speedway # Middle Georgia Raceway # Rusty's Chicken Farm # Michigan International Speedway # Darlington Raceway # Kentucky Speedway # Pocono Raceway # Homestead-Miami Speedway # Las Vegas Motor Speedway # Talladega Superspeedway # Willow Springs International Motorsports Park # Charlotte Motor Speedway # Atlanta Motor Speedway # Rockingham Speedway # Chicago Motor Speedway # Michigan International Speedway # AKMP (Auto Club Speedway) Rule changes * Addition of the DDS Playoffs * One extra bonus point added for fastest lap in a race, effective after Martinsville (Round 18), note races called for weather do not give out this point. DDS Playoffs Round 1 # 4 Aidan Shepherd LOCK (Charlotte) # 99 Bubba Martin +51 # 16 Pedro Hierra +29 # 17 Kyle Patterson +27 # 24 Scott Parsons ® +21 # 34 Andrew Knight +18 # 88 Darren Weber +3 # 43 Jacob Long ® # 20 John Jacobs ® -10 Eliminated # 19 Harrison Lankford ® -11 Eliminated # 38 Philip Montgomery ® -13 Eliminated # 98 Wilson Wallace -40 Eliminated Round 2 # 4 Aidan Shepherd LOCK (Rockingham) # 16 Pedro Hierra LOCK (Chicago) # 99 Bubba Martin LOCK (Michigan) # 24 Scott Parsons ® # 17 Kyle Patterson -13 Eliminated # 34 Andrew Knight -18 Eliminated # 43 Jacob Long ® -42 Eliminated # 88 Darren Weber -44 Eliminated Final round 4 Aidan Shepherd 16 Pedro Hierra 99 Bubba Martin 24 Scott Parsons ® Final Round Moments: * Bubba Martin sent to the hospital after severe lap 1 crash in which Katie Prognates and William Duncan ran him driver's side into the catchfence at 150 MPH. Scary crash for him, leader is Andrew Knight with playoff leader Aidan Shepherd in 17th after pit stops. Pedro Hierra currently has enough of a gap to Martin that he has clinched the regular season points title due to Martin's crash. * Scott Parsons got saved twice in five laps. First, he was lucky to avoid an out of control Kyle Laperta and then managed to survive a crash which the people he was battling with didn't miss. * Robbie Johnosn rides the wall in fifth czution. * Harrison Lankford has been a rolling chicane all race, that's one guy the playoff contenders do not want to deal with. * Austin James ignites lap 47 crash, takes out championship playoff leader Aidan Shepherd. * Pedro Hierra almost gifted playoff championship, nice lap 66 saves by Scott Parsons and Aidan Shepherd. * California race sets new record for most cautions in a race in DDS history * Huge things materialize in championship battle as fight for third ignites crash involving Hierra. Parsons now virtually guaranteed the playoff title unless he is wrecked or pit strategy finish ensues. * Scott Parsons takes his second win of the season in a fuel-mileage finish after dominant Ryan Yarbough pits with 3 laps to go, Parsons wins the playoff championship as Pedro Hierra holds off Bubba Martin and Parsons to win the regular season championship. # 24 Scott Parsons ® Champion # 4 Aidan Shepherd -13 # 16 Pedro Hierra -17 # 99 Bubba Martin -41 Season 2 DDS Champions: * Driver: #24 Scott Parsons ®- Money Motorsports Ford * Owner: #16 Kruger Racing Ford * Team: FullThrottle Racing Ford * Manufacturer: Ford * Race: Season 2 Michigan 240- 1477 team points- Won, of course, by a Ford. Category:Dunkin Donuts Series seasons